The Naked Truth
by Agnes Duke
Summary: "It is a truth universally acknowledged that drunk texts are flattering." A sequel.


_A sequel four and a half years in the offing… You will probably need to read the original, "Drunk Texts Are Flattering" but as long as you remember this a fluffy mid-to-late Season 3 AU with no significant others to get in the way, you'll be fine._

 _With gratitude to Garrae for the 'intimidation', and inkycoffee for the sanity check._

 _Wishing you all a happy Castle Pornado!_

* * *

Kate opened her eyes to the sight of the morning light coming in through an unfamiliar window and the scent of a very familiar coffee blend.

The bed dipped behind her and a whispered, "Good morning," greeted her ears before she rolled onto her back. In the sunlight, her lover's skin seemed to glow golden and her gaze fell to his Adam's apple as it bobbed with a sip of coffee, a streak of heat zipping through her at the sight.

"Oh no, I've turned into a cliché," she rolled back over and buried her face into the pillow.

She heard the click of the coffee cups on the bedside table as Rick laughed, and soon enough his hands were firmly guiding her onto her back once again. "What do you mean?"

"I was just thinking that your skin looked golden in the sunlight."

"Well, please, don't stop on my account." He planted his hands on either side of her shoulders and leaned down to drop a light kiss to her lips but she trailed her fingers up his biceps into his hair and held him close for a moment longer. Now that she'd found out what she'd been missing out on, there was no way a quick peck on the lips was going to cut it.

"Mmm, yes, I think it will be a good morning," He grinned and she couldn't stop the inevitable eye roll. "Kate, can…" His grin faded from a smirk to something softer and she stroked his ear lobe with gentle fingers, "Please may I take you on a date today?"

Feeling a blush rise on her chest, Kate could only nod, and as Rick dived down to kiss her again she felt all the joy he put into it transfer to her body, her toes tingling with it. She shoved the sheets away with her feet and slipped her legs around his waist to pull him closer, revelling in his gasp as he broke away to the feel of some of her toes sneaking under the waistband of his boxer shorts.

"I guess I don't need to ask whether you're the kind of girl who puts out on the first date, Kate Beckett…" She gasped in feigned shock and he grinned again, throwing the sheets away to reveal her body in its naked glory.

"Wait, wait!" She gasped out and sat up, reaching for the nearest mug on the nightstand. "I don't want to waste the first cup of coffee you've brought me in bed."

As she moaned around the first sip, she saw Rick's face turn from dopey happiness to lustful purpose. He took the cup from her and replaced it on the nightstand, "Enough sentimentality, we have other business to which we must attend."

* * *

In the back of his mind, Rick knew that such a small sound should not have had the power to fire him up in an instant, but with a view as glorious as his Kate in his bed it was difficult to think about anything else. He dived down to her neck, pressing her body back onto the mattress as he nipped at the juncture with her shoulder and holding her down as she began to wriggle beneath him. He'd let her lead them the night before, but right now he was in the driving seat and that's where he intended to stay.

Rick swiped a path with his tongue across the dip between her collar bones, intending to mark her other shoulder, but he felt her nipples graze his chest and immediately changed his route to descend, lifting a hand to pinch one hard nipple between thumb and forefinger while the other was firmly sucked into his hot mouth.

"Ohhh… Oh!" Spurred on by her throaty moans, Rick continued his path down her body, reaching to cover the breast he'd left behind with his free hand, palming it and rolling the nipple between his fingers. He paused at her navel, nipping and sucking at the soft skin as he watched Kate lift onto one elbow, trying to keep her half-lidded eyes on him as she ran her nails across his scalp and he worked her body up and up and up.

He moved lower still, his eyes latching onto Kate's as he pressed a kiss to her skin just above her trimmed hair. "I can smell you." She moaned again as he continued, "I've wanted to taste you for so long, Kate."

"God, Castle… please…" He placed another kiss on her skin at the crease of her thigh.

"Please what, Kate?"

He moved lower again, opening her legs with his shoulders as he pursed his lips to blow air over her clit. She moaned, loud and long, and he rewarded her with an open mouthed kiss to the inside of her thigh, letting his morning stubble graze the sensitive skin.

"Please…" She gasped out, "Please don't stop!"

He waited a long moment until she looked at him again before he pressed his tongue to her clit, closed his lips around the engorged skin and sucked hard. Kate's grip on his hair pulled at his scalp as he flicked his tongue over her trapped clit in his mouth and her sob of ecstasy turned into breathy groans when he let go of her breast to press two fingers inside her. Soon her breathing and sighing matched his rhythm and he began to increase the tempo, making her cry out with every thrust of his thick fingers into her.

Before long, Rick was moaning with her, pressing his firm length into the mattress in time with his fingers to try to get some relief. She had both hands in his hair, legs locked around his head, keeping him in place as her wetness began to soak his hand and she came hard, every muscle in her body clenching with the pleasure he brought her. He kept driving his fingers into her, the thumb of his other hand replacing his mouth as he watched her giving in and coming again with a grunt, and again with a sigh, her hands still an iron grip in his hair.

Finally he slowed his hands, replacing his thumb and fingers with long sweeping strokes of his tongue, coaxing a final shudder from her.

* * *

When Kate awoke, she found Rick cuddling her close with his head resting on her chest. She took a deep cleansing breath, and he started to move off her, but she held him close, "No, stay."

He settled again, his eyelashes flicking across her skin. "You okay?"

She opened her eyes and blinked a few times. "No one has ever made me feel like..." Kate felt his smile grow against her breast, "…like I was having an out-of-body experience. God, Castle."

"Anytime, Detective. Just say the word."

Kate laughed, running her fingers through his hair in an attempt to tame it following her earlier ministrations but it remained stubbornly messy. She opted to encourage him closer with her hands moving to the back of his neck, meeting him with a lingering kiss. "Hi," she pressed her tongue into her teeth behind her smile as he kissed her nose and shifted his body closer to hers, holding her with his outstretched hands between her torso and the mattress.

"Hey," he murmured, gazing into her eyes as he settled his hips to rest against hers, his wrapped cock becoming even harder between them with every breath that grazed her nipples over his skin. Kate stroked her knees up the length of his firm thighs, pressing them into the sides of his body when she rocked her hips against him. He hissed as she bit her bottom lip, the sweet torture dragging a breathy moan from her throat.

"Kate…"

Her eyes fluttered shut as he groaned her name, his forehead touching hers, their breath meeting moments before their mouths reconnected. Kate kept the kiss slow, even as she felt Rick trying to speed it up, bucking her hips into his again to make him gasp and pant. He retaliated by releasing one of his hands from beneath her and pressing her hip into the mattress. She scratched her nails along his shoulders and opened her eyes again to find his completely focussed on her.

"Stay still," He warned, "Or this is liable to end before either of us are ready." She flicked an eyebrow at him, taunt and promise in one, until she felt his cock drag through her sticky folds and begin to press into her. He entered her so slowly she almost thought he'd stopped until she felt his muscles begin to shudder as he worked to keep steady, never once breaking eye contact, even as their hips met and he moved his hand down her leg from her hip. He pushed her knee a little higher into her body and rewarded her with a little more of his rigid cock, causing Kate's eyes to roll back in the sheer pleasure of being filled so perfectly.

She felt him lay his forehead on her shoulder, his lips resting against her skin and his breath panting hot and wet from his mouth over the hickey he'd left there earlier as he inched his hips back until his cock was almost gone from her body, leaving her insides to flutter around nothing as he set up an excruciating rhythm. The determined strokes never wavered, even as she tried to speed him up by lifting her hips to meet his, but when her fingers tripped down the taut muscles of his back and feathered across the crest of his butt to tickle the creases between butt and thighs his hips jerked, slamming his cock into her. Kate's guttural groan seemed to break his need to go slow as he shifted his knees on the bed and began to pound into her.

He turned his mouth to her ear and nipped at the lobe as he wrapped his arms under her body once more. Kate copied his movements and sealed their chests together, hearts fluttering in unison when he began whispering in her ear, "So beautiful, Kate. You feel gorgeous around my cock, when you tighten around me, it-…" He growled when she clenched her muscles on purpose, making her groan into his ear in turn when he ground his hips to rub against her clit on his next stroke. "Come with me, Kate, I love you, I lo-… Oh!"

Kate clutched at his back, bunching the skin in her fists as she let go, her muscles fluttering around his cock as he came with her, his ass tense under her heels as he pressed down to draw out the last of her lingering orgasm before he dropped down onto her body, spent. His breath panted across the skin of her neck once more as his bulk weighed down on her chest and her fingernails left crescent moons as an aftershock rippled through her with a twitch of his cock.

"Can't… can't breathe, Castle…" They both sighed in disappointment as he slipped out from her and rolled them onto their sides, still caught in a close embrace. Kate lifted her leg high over his hip and kept as much skin contact as she could.

"That was…" She waited for him to finish his sentence but it seemed he was at a loss for words, so she gave him a helping hand.

"…mind-blowing." She grinned at the smile that began to blossom as he registered her reaction and reached across the pillow to kiss the apple of his cheek.

"Kate, last night…" His gaze turned serious as he ran his hand up and down her back in soothing strokes. "I'm so glad you wanted to play truth or dare last night."

She shook her head a little and cuddled into him. "No, Castle. Be glad we spent the evening texting. After all, it's a well-known fact that drunk texts are flattering."

* * *

 _The End (and for more stories by me, which are not M-rated, please search for The-KLF!)_


End file.
